


Then hush thee, my darling, take rest while you may

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: "C'era una volta," comincia piano, un bacio a fior di labbra, "un principe prigioniero di un incantesimo. La sua unica compagnia era u uccellino azzurro, lo stesso colore della parte più alta del cielo all'alba."





	Then hush thee, my darling, take rest while you may

Prompt 19: la parola mancante di un incantesimo.

 

 

 

 

Non te ne andare.

 

Non te ne andare.

 

Non te ne andare.

 

Morirò.

 

Rimani.

 

O.

 

Morirò.

 

Non                    andare                 non             andare

            ti 

                    prego

nonandareviatipregononandarevianonandarevianonandarevia

 

 

 

Si sveglia aggrappato ad Hannibal, le unghie conficcate nella sua schiena. Quando si riappropria delle mani, tracce di sangue splendono sotto le unghie. Non ha voce per chiedergli scusa.

"Raccontami una storia," gli dice invece quando ha raccolto abbastanza fiato. (stava affogando, sente ancora l'acqua nei polmoni, stava morendo e Hannibal lo stava lasciando, tradendolo con la sopravvivenza) 

"Richieste particolari?"

"Parla fino a quando non mi addormento."

"Non sarà difficile."

Gli tocca la testa con un solo dito, gli chiede il permesso per toccarlo. Will non scosta la mano, e Hannibal prima lo accarezza piano, segue le linee distorte dei riccioli fino all'orecchio, alla mascella, poi le dita tra i capelli, piano, piano, come una ninnananna.

"C'era una volta," comincia piano, un bacio a fior di labbra, "un principe prigioniero di un incantesimo. La sua unica compagnia era u uccellino azzurro, lo stesso colore della parte più alta del cielo all'alba."

Era una qualità a cui non aveva mai dato importanza, la capacità di narrare. Suo padre non ne era capace, e da bambino aveva sempre preferito libri sulla natura, storie con un approccio reale, solido. (un'ancora) Le fiabe non lo avevano mai attratto all'età giusta, ne aveva scoperto il potere di recente, o forse era solo un potere di Hannibal.

"Viveva solo, questo principe. La strega non gli permetteva di avere compagnia, ella per prima non lo visitava."

"Lo odiava?"

"Ferocemente. Lo teneva prigioniero per punirlo."

"Per cosa?"

"Perché era vivo. La strega era cattiva e basta."

Will gli si stringe addosso. Questo mondo in bianco e nero gli piace. Le spiegazioni sono lineari, le motivazioni semplici. L'odio è odio e l'amore è amore.

"Il principe era bello, tutti gli volevano bene."

"Tranne la strega."

"Tranne la strega, esatto. Un giorno un cavaliere arrivò alla torre del principe. Ne aveva così tanto sentito parlare, aveva udito così tante leggende al riguardo che si era innamorato ancora prima di incontrarlo."

"Lo amava davvero?"

Un filo d'ansia crepita tra le lettere. Hannibal ricomincia ad accarezzargli i capelli.

"Oh, con tutto il cuore. Trovò la porta segreta, salì le scale e se lo trovò davanti, ancora più bello di quanto pensasse. Rimase senza fiato e così anche il principe."

"Aveva paura?"

"Al contrario, anche il principe era già innamorato del cavaliere. Lo aveva guardato in volto e con gli occhi gli aveva detto Tu sei mio, non te ne andare, non lasciarmi, non te ne andare, io sono tuo e tu sei mio, non te ne andare. Il cavaliere si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, appoggiò a terra la spada e gli giurò amore eterno. Fino a quando sorgerà il sole, fino a quando bruceranno le stelle, fino a quando continueranno a sbocciare i fiori. Il principe non rispose a nessuna di quelle parole."

"Perché?", domanda Will con ansia. Hannibal gli bacia l'anulare sinistro.

"Perché era muto, amore mio. La strega gli aveva rubato la voce."

Will si sente ferito e tradito da questa scoperta, vorrebbe piangere come un bambino.

"Perché?"

"Perché solo rispondendo ad un giuramento d'amore il principe sarebbe stato libero."

"E dov'è la sua voce? La teneva la strega come un gioiello da qualche parte, vero? Come il finto cuore di Biancaneve. Non può essere - non può finire così, non è giusto."

"Sii paziente, non ho ancora finito."

Will non risponde per invitarlo a proseguire.

"Il cavaliere non si fece scoraggiare perché aveva capito che il principe ricambiava il suo amore. Gli baciò la mano e partì per cercare la strega. Il principe lo aspettò giorno e notte alla finestra, non bevve e non ,mangiò. Il cavaliere tornò dopo tre giorni a mani vuote, perché non aveva trovato la strega, ma al principe non importava. Lo accolse con un milione di baci perché gli era mancato come l'aria."

"Si amavano così tanto?"

"Si amavano così tanto."

Un amore così puro e bruciante lo spaventa.

"Allora vivranno assieme per sempre nella torre?"

"Il cavaliere avrebbe accettato quel destino, ma il principe non voleva quella vita per lui. Non si arrese, tutti i giorni pensò all'incantesimo, a come poterlo spezzare. Lo scoprì una mattina, svegliandosi, con un grande dolore."

Will si alzò come punto da una pianta carnivora. "Aveva scoperto l'antidoto?"

"Sì, amore, ma quando se ne rese conto pianse per tutto il giorno."

"Perché?"

Hannibal fa una pausa, gli bacia le labbra. Lo prepara al massacro.

"Tutte le mattine il cavaliere gli dichiarava il proprio amore. Quella mattina una voce rispose che anche lui lo amava. Era l'uccellino azzurro che parlava per la prima volta. La voce del principe era incastrata nel suo unico amico."

"... deve ucciderlo per spezzare l'incantesimo?"

Hannibal annuisce. Will si lascia abbracciare, e dopo poco sussurra "... ma adesso ha il cavaliere, no? Quindi anche se uccide l'uccellino non rimarrà da solo."

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Hannibal annuisce. "Ti amo, disse il principe, con le mani sporche di sangue, ti amo, ti amo. Quando lo ripeté per la terza volta, la torre attorno a loro crollò, si trasformò nella camera da letto da cui il principe era stato rapito."

La favola finisce bene, Will ne è soddisfatto, è bastato un piccolo sacrificio.

"Non ho ancora sonno."

"Vuoi che suoni qualcosa per te, amore mio?"

"Cantami l'alba in lituano. Era diversa, l'alba, quando eri bambino? Cantamela. Non in inglese. Voglio sentire le sensazioni senza l'intralcio della comprensione logica."

Hannibal intreccia musica e testo in pochi attimi. Will lo ascolta appoggiato al suo petto. 


End file.
